


please don't look at me with those eyes (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: First Date (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Near Future, Sitting in the back row, Traducción, because Stiles is DEFINITELY that kind of boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki





	please don't look at me with those eyes (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [please don't look at me with those eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545147) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



Cuando Derek entra al cine, todavía tambaleante por el hecho de que el sheriff Stilinski le dio permiso para salir con su hijo menor de edad y luego un abrazo antes de regresar a su coche patrulla, qué demonios, ve a Stiles, haciéndole señas con entusiasmo desde la última fila.

Oh Dios, la última fila. Derek está en problemas.

—Oh, es bueno, papá no te mató, —susurra Stiles cuando Derek se sienta a su lado (o trata de susurrar de todos modos, su voz sigue sonando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que algunas personas se vuelvan a mirarle).

—Es el anuncio de 'apagar el teléfono celular', relájate, —gruñe Derek. Tal vez también deja que sus ojos se vuelvan rojos un poco; está estresado y bastante harto de sentirse tan fuera de lugar hoy.

(Además, la orgullosa sonrisita con la que Stiles lo premia cuando uno de los entrometidos grita de miedo y corre fuera del cine lo vale).

—Probablemente no fue una buena idea, —dice Stiles, pero la comisura de su boca sigue apareciendo, por lo que Derek no toma en serio la reprimenda. —¿Qué quería mi papá?

—Podemos hablar de eso más tarde, —dice Derek, y Stiles se queda tan quieto a su lado que Derek puede realmente sentirlo enloqueciendo.

—Escucha, Derek.— Stiles está siendo callado, ahora, pero no es a propósito; suena como si necesitara forzar cada palabra más allá de su garganta. —Lo que sea que mi papá dijo. Él solo está... diciendo cosas.

—Uh huh.— Los créditos de apertura están en la pantalla, y las luces en el cine se han ido apagando que si Derek fuera humano, no habría podido ver el sonrojo creciente en las mejillas de Stiles. —Pensé que sonaba un poco loco.

—¡Bien!, —Dice Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia sus palomitas de maíz. —Cierto. Papá solo tiene estas ideas, ya sabes cómo son los padres. Como si lo supieran todo.

—Mmhmm.— Derek está mirando el perfil de Stiles, las curvas de su nariz, su cuello y sus pestañas, resaltados por rápidos destellos azules de la pantalla.

—Y esas ideas no tienen ninguna base en la realidad. Al igual que esta ropa. Esta es solo mi ropa normal.

—Te ves bien, —dice Derek, antes de robar un sorbo de la soda de Stiles.

—Gracias, —dice Stiles, y luego, —¿Qué?

—Siempre me gustaron esos vaqueros en ti, —continúa Derek, orgulloso de la firmeza de su voz y de que no revela en absolutamente difícil que es para él vocalizar ese pensamiento.

—¿QUÉ?, —Dice Stiles otra vez, lo que trae un coro entero de ¡shhhhhhhh! de las filas en frente de ellos. —¡Lo siento!

Derek cierra sus ojos contra los latidos acelerados de su corazón, en serio, ya no está en la escuela secundaria, que está mal con él, y deja caer el brazo con tanta despreocupación como le sea posible sobre el respaldo de la butaca de Stiles. Se acerca, murmurando —Solo mira la película— en la oreja de Stiles, y Stiles cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Un grito repentino de la película sobresalta a Derek y gira la cabeza, haciendo que su mandíbula roce accidentalmente el borde de la oreja de Stiles.

—Santa mierda, barba, —Stiles respira, antes de golpearse los ojos con las manos y gemir silenciosamente. —Oh cielos. Mátame.

—Vas a tener mantequilla de palomitas en toda la cara, —murmura Derek, sonriendo ahora, porque la voz de Stiles, es áspera y temblorosa después de un toque tan pequeño, y su pulso, corriendo y negándose a disminuir la velocidad, y Derek sabe no es solo por vergüenza.

—Sí, porque ese es mi mayor problema en este momento, yo-eh...— Derek tiene su mano apoyada en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles ahora, su pulgar frotando lentamente sobre la piel enrojecida. Stiles baja sus manos a los reposabrazos, con los dedos apretados. —Derek.

—Nunca antes había estado en una película, —susurra Derek, sintiendo a Stiles estremecerse contra su palma.

—Y-Yo tampoco—. Stiles vuelve a la mano de Derek, y la tensión asustada de sus músculos parece cambiar a un tipo diferente de tensión. Gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek, finalmente, y tiene los ojos pesados y oscuros. Derek traga saliva.

—Nos cogiste asientos en la última fila, —señala, y ejerce una suave presión sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles, lo suficiente como para alentarlo a seguir, si así lo desea. —¿Crees que soy así de fácil?

—Uf, nada contigo es fácil, —dice Stiles, molesto y asombrosamente cariñoso. Él responde al empujón y se inclina más, llegando sobre el reposabrazos para sujetar una mano temblorosa en el muslo de Derek. Está haciendo respiraciones superficiales y nerviosas a través de su boca abierta, y sus labios están brillantes de mantequilla y se ven tan suaves, por lo que no se puede culpar a Derek por acercarlo y besarlo.

Para cuando Derek recuerda que es el primer beso de Stiles, probablemente (y que realmente debería ser dulce y gentil en lugar de desesperado y feroz), Stiles ya está presionando con un ruido salvaje y hambriento, sosteniendo a Derek por el pelo como si temiera que cambiara de opinión y se marchara. La grasa de las palomitas de maíz es resbaladiza entre ellos, lo que resulta en una frustrante falta de fricción, por lo que Derek agarra la cabeza de Stiles con ambas manos y ralentiza el beso para poder lamer cuidadosa y metódicamente cada rastro de los labios de Stiles.

—Oh, Dios mío, —Stiles gruñe en su boca. Sus dedos se curvan sobre la pierna de Derek, y luego se mueven sobre la cadera de Derek para agarrar su camisa debajo de su chaqueta. —Mm, mm, mm, —dice mientras Derek persigue el sabor de la mantequilla a lo largo de su mandíbula y hasta su pómulo, sonando tan descarado y tan caliente que Derek entierra sus garras en el respaldo de la silla de Stiles solo para darse una salida. Todo es Stiles, su voz, su aroma y la forma en que su labio superior se da entre los dientes de Derek, por lo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la película se ha movido más allá de la ruidosa escena de acción y que la gente puede escucharlos hasta...

—Basta con eso, o avisare al gerente, lo juro por Dios, —sisea la chica que está frente a ellos, y Derek suspira y se detiene.

—Qué, nos vamos, no.— Stiles aprieta su agarre sobre el cabello de Derek y tira de él ineficazmente. —Solo está celosa porque su cita no es estúpidamente ardiente y un besador increíble.

—¿Disculpa?, —Dice su cita, dando vueltas, y Derek tiene que darle diez dólares antes de que acepte a no echarlos.

—No tienes que hacer eso, —dice Stiles. —No tenemos que quedarnos. Podemos ir a hacer... algo más.

Dios. —Deberíamos quedarnos hasta el final. Intenta terminar una cita real, antes de que hagamos... cualquier otra cosa.

Stiles resopla. —Esto es estúpido. ¿No podemos al menos hacerlo un poco más?

—¿Podrías guardar silencio?

—... no—. Derek se ríe, enterrando el sonido en el hombro de Stiles. —Oh, gran cosa, está bien, soy nuevo en esto. Estoy muy impresionado

—Sí, bueno, me impresionó lo suficiente como para destrozar la tapicería de tu asiento, —admite Derek, acariciando con la nariz un poco antes de asentarse en la curva del cuello de Stiles, —así que no estoy seguro de tener las piernas para levantarme, aquí.

—Wow, probablemente no debería encontrar tu destrucción de propiedad tan caliente, ¿verdad?— Stiles pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Derek y lo sostiene, apoyando su mejilla en su cabello. —Estoy bastante seguro de que es una reacción poco saludable.

—No tan saludable como la reacción que voy a tener con las palomitas de maíz a partir de ahora, —dice con tristeza, y luego los dos se ríen tanto que Derek tiene que darle al chico frente a ellos unos veinte extras para que se queden.


End file.
